


[Podfic] The Red Coast

by regonym



Category: One Piece
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://maldoror-gw.livejournal.com/33647.html">The Red Coast</a>' by maldoror-gw.</p>
<p>The Brotherhood of the Red Coast were a feared band of smugglers and shipwreckers, and if one of the sailors they'd stranded turned out to be a pirate with a price on his head, they'd dabble in bounty collection as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Red Coast

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at amplificathon, [here.](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/406491.html)

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece%20-%20The%20Red%20Coast%20by%20Maldoror.mp3).) 

## Duration

23 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece%20-%20The%20Red%20Coast%20by%20Maldoror.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/One%20Piece%20-%20The%20Red%20Coast%20by%20Maldoror.m4b) | **Size:** 8 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
